User blog:Random-storykeeper/Super Puzzle RADICAL
Only two days left for most games in the Steam summer sale...I managed to scoop up A Bird Story, Plants vs. Zombies GOTY and Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe. And of these games I was most engrossed in Plants vs. Zombies *nervous laugh*. There is something about manipulating plants for defence that makes the game all around addicting. Later this week, I came back around to playing Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe. Having now been in the mood to shoot blocks, the game really became addicting the same way the original browser version is. Super Puzzle Platformer is like a staple to Pixel Love games, what with its gorgeous pixelated colours, great music and simple but addicting gameplay. In the browser version, however, it became easy to develop a strategy that would make the game a little too easy, to the point where you'd basically kill your protagonist out of boredom. Nonetheless, it was always a fun little timewaster to play from time to time. Some time after SPP was featured on Pixel Love, I was searching up a link to the game's soundtrack when I came across links to Super Puzzle Platformer Plus. I had only played a few minutes of it at most, and thought it was okay. I was probably too used to the original browser, and the new one had a different appeal, but I never picked it up afterwards. The game served as the browser demo, basically, to Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe, which I thought about getting for a while, but held back on until this summer sale. I don't know what it is, but now that I'm more in the mood to play this game, I am really enjoying it. As demonstrated in Plus, Deluxe allows you to unlock and choose different characters, which are really just your main character with outfit changes. Each character, however, comes with their own set of abilities, most which I haven't checked out yet. There are only three characters you can play as in Plus while Deluxe allows you to choose from eight. So far I've unlocked half of them. My favourite so far is the ninja; the outfit is really cute and you get to double jump :O. The original character from the first is pretty neat too; holding jump allows you to fall slower. I'm not sure if the Pixel Love feature had that "glide". Other characters include some character that can use a jetpack but moves kinda sluggish. Another character uses powerful missiles that are more short range. I'm not actually sure how to unlock new characters. In the demo, there seems to be some sort of Knave-like character that is able to shoot both left and right at the same time. I wonder when it can get unlocked in the Steam game. Oh and aside from characters, the Steam game has several stages in this weird map sort of level selection. You collect gems, it seems, to unlock additional areas. They introduce new hazards and other gadgets like springs. Overall, I'm enjoying my experience with SPP Deluxe. I haven't fully checked out all its features yet, particularly the "Challenge" area, which seems to be an endurance test on how long you can last in a room dodging one particular hazard. Challenge: Spikes, for example, makes you dodge falling spike blocks. This Steam game also include multiplayer, which my sister and I were excited about, but it didn't work too well. We had to reconfigure the controls so that we'd have more hand room but there are so many different controls that the game doesn't explain so we ended up mapping the secondary shoot and special move buttons to the shoot button. I guess the game didn't like that, because our controls ended up overlapping and my sister was able to control my character using her controls. Maybe when I play more, I'll understand exactly how each of the complex controls work. Anyways wow sorry for this. I'm just super glad I bought Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe. I might stream it on the Nitrome Wiki channel later this week. Go give it a shot; SPP is great. Also Nitrome Touchy is gonna be gone in uh...nine days. I suppose I better get down to it and finish up with the Touchy notes. why must Super Puzzle Platformer be awesome Category:Blog posts